


i'm just a little bit (addicted to you)

by binchmarner, PeaceSign_MiddleFinger



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Feminization, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceSign_MiddleFinger/pseuds/PeaceSign_MiddleFinger
Summary: Cale loses a bet and has to dress as a playboy bunny for the Avs halloween party, and Nate might actually die about it. Thankfully, Cale is more than willing to be the cream filling in the Nate & EJ oreo.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Cale Makar/Nathan MacKinnon, Erik Johnson/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 247





	i'm just a little bit (addicted to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Halloween!!! Here's a special treat for you guys.
> 
> As always, if you or someone you know is in this story, please click away.
> 
> Title of the story comes from Doja Cat's [addiction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIAEPxLllZc).

Nate has… many problems. 

First, EJ is _Alternate Captain America_. Specifically the Captain America that toured the US in the movie selling war bonds, but he has an A on his left shoulder. EJ has his teeth in and everything and he looks… scarily stunning. 

And obnoxious.

But, that’s not his biggest problem.

“What is he doing?” EJ asks, pointing to Cale over by the bar drinking a bottle of water, laughing with Gravy dressed as a vampire––really taking the jokes to heart, Nate guesses. And Cale is…

A Playboy bunny. With the corset and the… the thigh highs and the… the collar and...

“Oh no,” Nate says faintly. 

Nate has possibly never been more mad about the fact that Tyson got traded, because he desperately needs to talk to Tyson about this. It is _too much_. He’s just a man, he can’t be expected to handle his boyfriend’s ass looking like that _and_ the hot rookie with his tits out in some sort of corset. 

Nate grabs EJ’s (very firm!) arm. “We have to go. We have to go right now. I can’t be here or I’ll say something to him.” 

“Aww, babe! I love how embarrassing your crush on the rookie is.” EJ’s smile is way too gleeful for Nate’s taste. He’s having a crisis, okay? 

“Shut up!” Nate hisses. “Also, _look at him!_ How can anyone not be into that?”

Cale looks over at them and shoots them a grin. 

“Oh my god, I’ve gotta _go,_” Nate says through a tight smile, waving back to him.

“Let’s go talk to him!” EJ says, taking Nate’s hand and dragging him over to the bar. If they were in a cartoon, there would be skid marks on the floor from Nate trying his best to not move. “C’mon, we’ve talked about this. Why not turn your filthy fantasy into a reality tonight, Mack?”

“I am in _spandex_ do _not_ talk like that.”

EJ only grins his perfect grin wider, leaning in so his lips brush the shell of Nate’s ear. “C’mon baby. Maybe he’ll give you a lap dance if you ask nicely.”

“Erik,” Nate whines, letting himself be dragged the rest of the way over to Cale.

“Hey guys!” Cale grins, taking a sip of the water bottle.

There’s definitely a red ring of lipstick around where his lips just touched. Cale looks at them and––

“Are you wearing fake eyelashes?” is the first thing that comes out of Nate’s mouth, because the Universe herself wants to kill Nate personally. 

Unfortunately, the ground doesn’t open to swallow Nate, so he has to stand there and watch the high points of Cale’s cheeks go even pinker than usual. “Uh, yeah. Emily helped me with my makeup, actually, so she pulled out all the stops.” 

“You’re so hot,” Nate says, and shit. He did _not_ mean to say that. He blinks and looks back at EJ, who is clearly barely holding it together. 

“I think what Nate here meant to say was that Emily did a great job,” EJ says. He’s grinning like watching Nate squirm is the greatest thing he’s ever seen. 

“I mean, yeah! You’re really hot.” Nate would really like to die now. He’s pretty sure his face is now the same red as his stupid wrestling singlet––why did he let Josty talk him into this costume anyway?––and now EJ is actually laughing at him. 

Cale flushes dark red through the skin-colored makeup on his cheeks. “I–– thank you, Nate. You think it’s really that good? I lost a bet with Josty playing pool, and I think Burky would spontaneously combust,” he says as if that’s not what Nate’s doing right now, “and I really don’t need to be hearing them fuck all night, so I think I’ll look stupid for one night.”

“I––”

“I think Cale gets that you think he looks great, Nate,” EJ says, because he’s the absolute worst sometimes. “You should ask him if he wants to dance, huh?”

“Would you––”

“Dance? Yes,” Cale finishes Nate’s sentence, nodding. Nate’s kind of glad, because Cale’s taking his hand and Nate was about to offer a space in his and EJ’s bed for the night. Cale walks him to the dance floor, and Nate has the unfortunate realization that Cale is taller than him for some reason.

“Are you wearing––”

“Look, Josty said all out,” Cale flushes, looking down at his feet, where he’s in good sized fucking heels, holy _fuck_.__

_ _Nate has a lot of questions. Mostly like where Cale got shoes like that in his size or how he’s moving so well in them, but what comes out is, “Fuck, you’re so sexy.” _ _

_ _“This look is really working for you, huh?” Cale asks, and his face is still so _pink,_ but he’s smiling and Nate really wants to kiss his stupidly red lips. _ _

_ _Nate shrugs, because there’s no way out of acknowledging that at this point. “We should dance.”_ _

_ _“We should,” Cale says with a smile. “You might have to hold me up though. I don’t think I can actually dance in these shoes.”_ _

_ _“I can do that,” Nate says and steps forward to wrap an arm around Cale’s waist. Cale stumbles when they start moving and Nate’s arms wrap tighter around him. “Fuck.” _ _

_ _“Sorry,” Cale says, and yup, that’s his thigh pressed right up against Nate’s dick. _ _

_ _The song playing, _something something I’m a bad guy, something_ is playing and everyone is bumping and Nate is trying incredibly hard not to move because moving just ends in a bad solution for everyone._ _

_ _Cale’s humming along to the song, mumbling the words and––_ _

_ _“_I like it when you take control, even if you know that you don’t own me I’ll let you play the role. I’ll be your animal._”_ _

_ _Nope. Way way way too much for Nate._ _

_ _He catches EJ’s eye over Cale’s shoulder and gives him a look that he hopes can be interpreted as _please god help me_. EJ, that motherfucker, just grins and waves before turning back to Gravy. Nate’s on his own. _ _

_ _Nate and EJ have discussed the option of opening their bed, or even their relationship, to someone if they found the right person, and Nate really, really wants Cale to be that person. Cale is still dancing right up against him and he’s running through Rocket Richard winners in reverse chronological order to try to keep his dick from reacting, and EJ keeps shooting him these _looks_ that are not helping with the whole dick in spandex situation. Nate’s just going to do it. He’s going to bite the fucking bullet and say something to Cale about this. Just as soon as he can figure out something not awkward or embarrassing to say. _ _

_ _Cale spins in his arms so his ass is pressed against Nate’s crotch and his mind goes blank. _ _

_ _“Cale,” He can’t help it––he moans right in Cale’s ear, and Cale just grinds back against him, reaching his arm back to tangle in Nate’s hair as he slides down Nate’s body and back up. “Cale, Cale––”_ _

_ _The song’s changed to some Queen song that Tyson always played in the car on the way to the rink, and Cale leans his head back to rest on Nate’s shoulder to flutter his stupidly long eyelashes at him. “Yes?”_ _

_ _“Can EJ and I––do you want to have sex with us?” _ _

_ _With Cale’s head on his shoulder, Nate can see the exact shade of pink Cale turns, and he’s pretty certain it’s not one he’s ever seen before, but it’s certainly one he could get used to seeing, if the way Cale’s eyes go dark is any indication of what he’s thinking. “Really?”_ _

_ _Nate grabs Cale’s hips and turns him back around so they’re facing each other before leaning in until their lips are just shy of touching. “Really,” he murmurs and closes the gap between them. _ _

_ _Cale responds almost instantly, kissing Nate like he’s the first breath of air Cale has had after being trapped underwater. Nate needs to get him in bed immediately. Cale whines against his lips, and fuck every fine that Gabe is going to give him, he has to pull away. _ _

_ _“I need to get you off the dance floor,” he says, and his voice sounds so husky, even to his own ears. “Before I fuck you right here.”_ _

_ _Cale nods, letting Nate drag him off the dance floor and over to EJ._ _

_ _EJ looks Cale up and down. “Wow, you look better with your lipstick smudged,” EJ says, smirking. “Wonder if we can fuck up the rest of your makeup.”_ _

_ _Nate is struck by the image of Cale on his knees with his red lips wrapped around EJ’s dick, eye makeup streaky from tears, and he shudders. “We need to go _right now_,” he says. There’s no way the spandex he’s wearing is hiding anything at this point. _ _

_ _EJ looks incredibly smug as he gives Nate a blatant once-over. “Little distracted from the party, baby?” _ _

_ _Nate isn’t even going to try to respond to that, because frankly, yes, yes he is. And he defies anyone presented with the opportunity to get Cale, especially when he’s looking like this, in their bed to focus on anything else. _ _

_ _“D’you want to see me fuck him or not, Erik?” he asks, and now he _definitely_ has EJ’s attention. _ _

_ _“Okay, yep, yeah, let’s go,” EJ says. Cale is still standing between them, mouth slightly open as he watches their exchange. His tongue darts out to lick at his lower lip and Nate has to take a deep breath. _ _

_ _“Is that okay?” Nate asks, taking a step back. He and EJ can be… a lot, and they can go very fast sometimes, so he wants to make sure Cale’s sure._ _

_ _Cale smiles. “Yeah. Take me home, guys.” He leans up to press a kiss that’ll probably leave an obnoxious lipstick stain right under EJ’s jaw. EJ wraps his arm around Cale’s waist and pulls him in, whispering something in his ear. It’s probably filthy, based off of how his cheeks turn a blotchy red. “Fuck you, I’m in a very tight situation, you can’t just talk to me like that––”_ _

_ _“Oh, can’t I?” EJ says with a smirk._ _

_ _This is. A whole lot for Nate._ _

_ _“You two. Out. Uber, now,” Nate hisses, because he can’t handle being in public any longer. The car he has ordered on his phone says it’s three minutes out, and Nate is honestly not sure he’s going to survive the wait, but if he has to try, it’s going to be somewhere where the entire rest of his team can’t see him. _ _

_ _He reaches out and wraps a hand around both Cale and EJ’s wrists and tows them towards the door. The cool air outside the bar is a shock, but it does nothing to make Nate feel less like he’s burning. He tugs EJ into him and draws him into a kiss that’s full of intent. When they break apart, he leans in and whispers “thanks,” in EJ’s ear. _ _

_ _The look EJ gives him makes it very clear that inviting Cale into their bed is far from a hardship. Nate has to kiss him again, but he breaks it when he hears Cale whimper. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you, gorgeous.”_ _

_ _Cale makes another noise at that, and it’s one that Nate wants to hear again. He makes a note to find out exactly what else he can do to coax that noise out of him again as soon as they get home. Before he can start the investigation on the sidewalk, though, their Uber pulls up to the curb._ _

_ _Nate slides into the back seat, pulling Cale along with him. EJ hesitates at the front seat before slipping into the back next to Cale. The car is hardly big enough to fit the three of them in the back, but Nate’s not going to complain about the way he’s pressed against Cale from shoulder to ankle. _ _

_ _EJ slides his hand up over Cale’s thigh-high, squeezing his hand up high right near his hip, but apparently not high enough for Cale. Cale jumps, gasping._ _

_ _“Can you stay quiet for us, beautiful?” Nate asks, taking Cale’s earlobe between his teeth. Cale shudders and nods. Nate looks over at EJ and smirks, before kissing over Cale’s collarbone. _ _

_ _It’s dark and no one will recognize them in costume, so Nate feels confident in making the decision to tease Cale endlessly in the Uber drive to their house._ _

_ _“Please,” Cale manages to keep at a whisper._ _

_ _Nate works his way across Cale’s collarbone and up his neck, alternating between kisses and nips to keep Cale guessing. He keeps squirming as Nate teases at him and finally EJ reaches his free hand across Cale’s lap to grab his other thigh and pins him in his seat. Cale draws a shuddering breath and goes still. _ _

_ _“You like that? EJ holding you down?” Nate whispers in Cale’s ear, and Cale nods quickly, eyes wide. “He’s so big, he could put you wherever he wanted and keep you there. Do you want him to do that to you, baby?” _ _

_ _“God, please,” Cale chokes out, and it’s maybe louder than is appropriate but Nate doesn’t care at all. _ _

_ _Nate trails his hand down to cup Cale through the skin tight leather short shorts and Cale manages out a whine just as the driver says “This your stop?”_ _

_ _EJ looks out the window and thanks the driver, opening the door. “Thank you, sir.” He gives the driver a blinding grin as Nate and Cale walk out, Cale on wobbling legs._ _

_ _They lead Cale up to their house, and Nate’s sure they’re going to play it cool until Cale’s in the house, looking like he belongs there. EJ smirks at Cale, and then at Nate._ _

_ _“You seemed really excited about me holding you, baby,” EJ says, and he’s smiling so prettily that Nate almost forgets what a menace he can be when he’s teasing someone. “Want me to do that?” _ _

_ _“I should–– heels,” Cale says, helpless, kicking off his shoes before EJ picks Cale up without another breath. “Oh, _fuck_, EJ.”_ _

_ _“God, look how easy he is for it, Nate,” EJ says lightly, walking so Cale is pressed up against the door. _ _

_ _“Can’t say I blame him for it,” Nate says. He tucks himself in next to them and kisses EJ before pulling away to suck a hickey into Cale’s neck. When he pulls away, the mark is dark against Cale’s fair skin and he wants to mark up more of him. “Bedroom,” Nate commands and walks down the hall. _ _

_ _EJ follows after him, still carrying Cale, who’s got his legs wrapped around EJ’s waist and a hand buried in his hair. When they make it into the bedroom, EJ lays Cale out on the bed and then steps back, pulling Nate to him. _ _

_ _“God, he looks incredible in our bed. I can’t wait to see you absolutely wreck him,” EJ says. “Bet he’s gonna take it so well for you.” EJ works his hands under Nate’s singlet and strokes over his stomach, then up to tease at his nipples and Nate bites back a groan. _ _

_ _Cale is staring up at them intently from the bed, so Nate really plays it up, lets his head drop back against EJ’s shoulder as EJ pulls the shirt off and resumes teasing over Nate’s chest with his fingers. When he looks back at Cale, he’s pressing a hand to the prominent bulge in his tiny shorts and looking at the two of them hungrily. _ _

_ _“Like what you see?” Nate asks. _ _

_ _“God, yes. Come here, please?” Cale sounds absolutely wrecked. _ _

_ _“Of course, gorgeous.” Nate’s drawn to Cale like a moth to a lamp, desperate for him. He turns back to EJ, who’s smirking at them as he starts to undress. _ _

_ _“You’re not going to keep our guest waiting after you worked so hard to get him here, are you, baby?” EJ asks as he peels himself out of his costume. _ _

_ _That’s all the encouragement Nate needs. He tugs his top off and climbs onto the bed to straddle Cale. “Look at you,” he murmurs, running his hands up Cale’s torso where it’s still in the corset, up to the bare skin of his chest. He pinches at one of Cale’s nipples and Cale whines. _ _

_ _Now that they’re not in the back of an Uber, Nate wants to savor all the sounds he can get out of Cale. He leans down and licks over Cale’s other nipple before sucking it into his mouth and is rewarded by a choked off moan. Nate kisses his way up Cale’s chest to his neck. “Can I leave marks, baby?”_ _

_ _Cale nods. “God, yes.” _ _

_ _Nate hums, biting over his collarbone, leaving mark after mark as Cale tries to grind up into him. Nate pins down Cale’s hips and he whines, high and reedy and it sends a jolt of arousal through Nate’s spine. It’s a rush to hear Cale, who’s normally so composed, like this._ _

_ _“Please, Nate. Oh god, come on, this isn’t fair––”_ _

_ _“I’m sorry,” Nate says, pulling back to grin at him with a raised eyebrow. “When did we say we were playing fair?”_ _

_ _Nate sees Cale visibly shudder; the flush that had colored his neck has begun to trail down his chest, and Nate wants to mark everything he can. He pulls back to look at EJ. _ _

_ _“Kinda wanna ruin him, don’t you?” Nate says, turning around. “Mark him so much that he won’t be able to hide it, so that everyone in the locker room knows what we all did tonight.”_ _

_ _“Please,” Cale begs._ _

_ _There’s no way Nate can deny him. “Want to help, babe, or are you happy just watching?” Nate asks. EJ looks at Cale consideringly for a moment. _ _

_ _“Looks like you’ve got it pretty well covered. The view would be a little better if you’d finish taking your clothes off, though.” EJ gropes at Nate’s ass. Nate’s first instinct is to roll his eyes, but the spandex is getting awfully constricting. _ _

_ _He climbs off the bed and quickly shoves his shorts and tights underneath off. EJ grabs him before he can rejoin Cale on the bed and reels him in for a filthy kiss. Nate loses himself in being wrapped up in his boyfriend until Cale lets out a groan. _ _

_ _When he turns around to look, Cale is squeezing his dick, and his flush has spread down his chest so far it’s disappeared beneath his corset. Nate needs to get him out of his clothes immediately, and says as much. The way Cale moans at that indicates that he’s very on board with that idea._ _

_ _It takes Nate two strides to get back on his bed, but when he hooks his fingers in the waistband of Cale’s leather shorts, his brain turns to static. There’s a lacy fabric right under his fingers where he thought the elastic waistband of briefs would be._ _

_ _“You’re going to kill me, Makar,” Nate says, turning around to see EJ, who’s eyebrow is raised in confusion. “He’s wearing lingerie.”_ _

_ _Cale turns his head to the side. “I told you, I went all out.”_ _

_ _EJ looks extremely pleased. “God, he’s like something out of your wet dreams, isn’t he, baby?”_ _

_ _Nate’s eyes widen, his cheeks flushing as he turns back to look at Cale, who’s now smiling smugly. “Oh, really?”_ _

_ _“Oh, yeah,” EJ says, walking around the bed to sit next to Cale. “He’s totally into the whole lingerie and makeup thing.”_ _

_ _Nate flushes darker than he’d ever thought possible, pulling down Cale’s shorts. “You know, I’m still here, right? And you’re into it too.”_ _

_ _“Never said I wasn’t, I simply said that you’ve fantasized about Cale before like this, and he’s wearing––oh, yup. He’s wearing a thong. Where’d you get that, Victoria’s Secret? They’ve got a really good selection,” Erik says conversationally, as if he’s not completely breaking Nate’s brain._ _

_ _“You’ve fantasized about me?” Cale says, his voice breathless._ _

_ _“Well, yeah,” Nate says, sending a look to EJ. It’s his turn to blush, his cheeks a blotchy red. “We both have.”_ _

_ _Cale makes a noise that might be some sort of stunned laugh that got mixed up in a moan. Nate would be worried if he hadn’t felt Cale’s dick twitch at his comments. _ _

_ _“Now that we’ve well and truly established that we’re all into everything that’s happening here,” EJ says, as if he wasn’t the entire reason Cale looked like he was about to combust, “can we get back to the fucking? Not that you’re not both a _lot_ of fun to look at, but I’d kind of like someone other than me to touch my dick tonight.” _ _

_ _Nate has no idea how EJ sounds so put together when he’s not actually sure he could string a whole sentence together, but EJ is always full of surprises. And he has a very good point. _ _

_ _Nate turns back to Cale and runs his fingers over the corset. “Let’s get you out of this, huh?” He helps Cale up so he’s sitting and then shifts around to untie the laces at the back, leaving Cale in just thigh-high stockings and a lacy black thong. For all the shit EJ was giving him, it really is something straight out of his fantasies. _ _

_ _“I really want to fuck you,” Nate says, “but first, can I eat you out?”_ _

_ _“You should definitely let him eat you out,” EJ says. “It’ll change your life.” _ _

_ _Cale flushes darker. “Um, yeah, if you want,” he says. _ _

_ _“Trust me, he wants,” EJ tells him. _ _

_ _Cale makes a noise choked off in the back of his throat and lets Nate take off his thong. Nate’s probably bright red, but a sight better than Cale, with an easy flush down his back._ _

_ _“You good?” Nate asks, taking a pillow from EJ to tuck under Cale’s stomach. Cale nods, burying his face in his arms. _ _

_ _“Fuck, I’ve never been eaten out before––”_ _

_ _Nate goes hot all over. The idea that he not only gets Cale in his bed, but gets to be the first person to get his mouth on that ass makes him dizzy with desire. “Oh my _god_, you can’t just say that. I’m gonna make it so good for you, baby.”_ _

_ _Cale whimpers at that and Nate runs a comforting hand down his back. EJ settles himself on the bed next to Cale but facing Nate. “He’s going to take such good care of you, rookie. You have no idea how much he loves this.” _ _

_ _It should feel weird, hearing EJ call Cale “rookie” like they’re in the locker room, but the way he says it somehow makes it sound both filthy and endearing. Nate is into it. He scoots down the bed, making himself comfortable between Cale’s legs before pressing a kiss to one of his thighs. “Ready?” _ _

_ _“Please,” Cale says, and Nate gets to work. _God_, Nate thinks. His thighs are already shaking._ _

_ _Nate pulls Cale’s cheeks apart and licks a flat stripe over Cale’s rim. Cale jumps underneath him, whining into the crook of his arm. Nate hears EJ hum and when he looks up, he’s tangled his fingers in Cale’s hair, scratching at his head._ _

_ _“Don’t hide, rookie,” EJ says. “We want to hear you.”_ _

_ _Nate hums, sucking at his rim and tries not to roll his hips against the bed when he hears Cale’s moan, higher than Nate had ever expected. _ _

_ _“There you go, let us hear you, you’re so good,” EJ praises him, voice gone rough. Cale whines in response and presses his hips back. Nate spreads Cale’s cheeks a little wider and teases at Cale’s hole with his tongue. When he finally presses it in, Cale keens. _ _

_ _Nate knows his face is messy now from how wet everything is as he alternates between fucking Cale with his tongue and sucking at his rim. He can hear EJ’s voice as he murmurs to Cale, but he can’t make out the words. It doesn’t matter; whatever EJ is saying is clearly working for him because he keeps burying his face in his arms to muffle his moans. _ _

_ _After a few more minutes of just his mouth, Nate slides a hand down to press his finger to Cale’s rim. It slides in easily with how relaxed Cale is, and Nate doesn’t waste time crooking it to try to find Cale’s prostate. It takes him a few seconds, but when he finds it, Cale nearly breaks his nose with how hard his hips buck. _ _

_ _“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Cale says, his voice breathless. “Holy fuck, you can’t just––”_ _

_ _“I can’t?” Nate asks, pulling off and wiping at his chin. _ _

_ _“Fuck, Nate, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that,” Cale says. “And I want you to fuck me.”_ _

_ _Nate’s brain turns to static as Cale says that. It’s so much, looking at him and he must not say anything fast enough because Cale drops his face to his arms and says, “Please, Nate.”_ _

_ _“I’ve got you,” he promises. “EJ, can you–– lube?” EJ, thankfully, is well versed in interpreting Nate’s mid-sex comments, so he digs around in the bedside table until he procures the bottle of lube stashed there and tosses it to Nate. _ _

_ _Nate slicks up his fingers before licking back into Cale. He presses in with two fingers, feeling Cale open so easily for him, and purposefully avoids Cale’s prostate. “You’re so easy for it,” he pulls away to say, and Cale moans. _ _

_ _“It’s like he’s made for you, babe,” EJ says. “You have no idea how good he looks right now. He’s totally wrecked.” EJ runs his hands through Cale’s hair. “Just wait until he gets his dick in you, rookie. It’s going to be so good.” _ _

_ _Nate feels Cale clench down at that. He ducks back down to suck at Cale’s rim as he fucks him with his fingers. Cale whimpers almost continually as Nate works his fingers in and out. Cale’s hips keep hitching and Nate can tell he keeps brushing against Cale’s prostate. There’s no way he’s going to stop though, not with the noises Cale is making and how desperately he’s pressing back into Nate’s mouth and fingers. _ _

_ _Soon, Cale is babbling. “Yes, Nate, god, more, I’m gonna––” _ _

_ _Cale clenches down hard on Nate’s fingers and groans as he comes. He buries his face as the aftershocks roll through him and Nate slowly eases his fingers out. He still whines though, which makes Nate groan against him._ _

_ _“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me,” Nate says. “Are you okay? I don’t have to fuck you––”_ _

_ _“Yeah––wait no, fuck, I still want you to fuck me,” Cale says. “Please.” He looks over at EJ, whose hand is wrapped loosely around his cock, pumping slowly, and Cale reaches for his hand. “Let me, Erik.” He leans over and wraps his lips around the head of EJ’s dick. He keens when EJ groans and threads his fingers through Cale’s hair._ _

_ _Nate stays where he is for a minute, just watching them. It’s unfair how good Cale looks, his false eyelashes long and dark against his cheekbones and his bright red lips stretched obscenely around EJ’s dick. Nate has the fleeting desire to take a picture. _ _

_ _Instead, he gets up from the bed to grab a condom. EJ reaches for him as he moves back to the bed and pulls him into a filthy kiss. Cale hums around EJ’s cock and EJ breaks the kiss to drop his forehead against Nate’s chest. “Holy fuck, babe, his _mouth_, he’s so good.” _ _

_ _Nate watches as Cale flushes at that and moves to take more of EJ into his mouth. EJ groans and tightens his grip on Cale’s hair, and Nate needs to be fucking him immediately. _ _

_ _“Keep your hips still, okay, Erik?” Nate says. “Be good.”_ _

_ _EJ shudders and nods as Cale’s nose hits his stomach. “_Fuck._”_ _

_ _Nate settles back between Cale’s legs and slides the condom on with shaky hands. Watching Cale take apart EJ is a lot, even better than he’d imagined. Nate slicks his dick up and lines up, pushing in slowly. Cale moans around EJ, and EJ grips white-knuckled at the sheets, trying not to move and fuck up into Cale’s mouth. _ _

_ _Everything is hot and slick and tight and Nate has to close his eyes to block out the sight of Cale and EJ because he definitely won’t last if he has to look at them right now. He takes a few steadying breaths and then wraps his hands around Cale’s hips. “Ready for me to move?”_ _

_ _Cale pulls off of EJ and looks back at him. “Please,” he says, voice hoarse from EJ’s cock down his throat. Nate holds off long enough for Cale to suck EJ back down and then slowly pulls back until the head of his cock is at Cale’s rim and then thrusts back in. Cale whines and Nate sees EJ’s fist tighten in the sheets. _ _

_ _He slowly picks up the pace of his thrusts until he’s fucking Cale properly. Cale has given up on trying to control the way he’s blowing EJ, instead just letting each thrust push his mouth down on his dick. It’s incredibly hot and Nate really isn’t sure how much longer he’s going to last. He slides one hand down to reach between Cale’s legs and finds him hard again. _ _

_ _“Fuck, you’re so into this,” he gasps as he wraps his fist around Cale’s cock. Cale meets his ass, grinding back against Nate and thrusting into his fist and hollows his cheeks around EJ. _ _

_ _EJ whines, cupping Cale’s chin and rubbing over his lip, smudging the lipstick. “‘Course he is. Just wants to be good for us.”_ _

_ _Cale makes another noise at that, clenching around Nate. _ _

_ _“Fuck, of course he does. He’s so good, isn’t he?” Nate says. His fingers are probably going to leave marks at Cale’s hips by tomorrow, but the idea of everyone knowing that he and EJ took him apart is enough to bring him to the edge. He tightens his fist around Cale and jerks him off faster._ _

_ _It doesn’t take much longer before Cale is coming, his moan muffled by EJ’s dick. The way he clenches down on Nate is nearly enough to make him come on the spot, but he pauses his thrusts, trying not to overwhelm Cale after his second orgasm of the night. Cale whines though, and pulls off EJ long enough to look back at Nate with a look that probably would have been scolding if it weren’t so fucked out. _ _

_ _“Why’d you stop? Keep going, wanna feel you come.”_ _

_ _With that, Cale takes EJ back into his mouth and starts bobbing his head. Nate begins thrusting again, harder now that he doesn’t have to worry about trying to get Cale off. Between the obscene noises of Cale blowing EJ and the tight heat of Cale’s ass, it doesn’t take much longer before Nate is groaning and doing his best not to collapse and crush Cale as he comes. _ _

_ _“Please,” EJ begs, breathless. Nate looks up from where he’s laying and EJ’s shaking under Cale’s mouth, trying to follow orders and _fuck,_ be good and not move._ _

_ _“Come on, Erik,” Nate says, his voice rough. “Come for us.”_ _

_ _EJ gasps, arching his back as he comes hard. Cale works his mouth over him until he’s wincing. He pulls away and wipes his lip, sucking the come off his finger._ _

_ _“God, you two are the hottest thing I’ve probably ever seen,” Nate lets slip from his mouth._ _

_ _Cale gives a weak chuckle. “You’re one to talk. You have no idea how long I’ve been thinking about getting in between you two.”_ _

_ _EJ flaps a hand at them from where he’s sprawled out on the bed. “Ev’ryone wants to be the filling in this oreo.” Sometimes, Nate wonders why he loves his giant idiot of a boyfriend. Cale is nodding at EJ though, so he’s going to let it go. _ _

_ _Looking at him, it’s obvious that EJ has zero plans to get up from the bed, and Nate figures it would be rude to make Cale get up, so he pushes himself up off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom. He cleans himself up quickly and wets a washcloth to bring out to the two on the bed. _ _

_ _Cale hums when Nate cleans up the mess of lube and come from his stomach, his thighs, and his ass. Nate smiles softly. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”_ _

_ _“I know you do,” Cale murmurs._ _

_ _EJ smiles at them, and while Nate cleans him, EJ draws Nate into a soft kiss. “I love you,” he says. _ _

_ _Cale moves from his spot, wincing as he stretches. Before he can say anything, EJ says, “Do you want to stay the night?”_ _

_ _It takes every single brain cell Nate has left to not just blurt out “do you want to stay forever?” like the grandma in Mulan. Thankfully, he tamps that down and instead runs a hand through Cale’s hair. “You should stay.” _ _

_ _Cale hums happily. “I’d love to.” _ _

_ _Nate brushes a soft kiss against Cale’s lips. He tosses the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom and crawls over EJ and Cale to settle on the free section of the bed. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to get some sleep.” He tugs the blankets up over all of them. “Oh, and fair warning, EJ is super cuddly, so I hope you’re prepared to be a human teddy bear tonight.” _ _

_ _“That sounds great, honestly,” Cale chuckles. Nate is so, so charmed. _ _

_ _“Maybe we could do breakfast in the morning,” Nate says, his heart going soft when EJ grins and Cale nods, his arms wrapped around EJ._ _

_ _“Yeah, we definitely should,” EJ says._ _

_ _They fall asleep between one breath and the next._ _


End file.
